Love Last Longer than ForeverON HIATUS!
by Vampyre Princess 91
Summary: Edward gets sick and is changed soon after falling in love with the beautiful Clara.Nearly a century later she comes back to him,that face that he never forgot,as none other than Bella Swan. Knowing he has to stay away but unable to, what can he do?
1. 1918

I am sorry to say that I am NOT the absolutely amazing Stephenie Meyer and, therefore, do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I know, it's so sad isn't it? If I could only own Edwa…. I mean, I'm a completely normal person and do not obsess over fictional characters. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, the point: I sadly can NOT take credit for any characters within the pages… or, you know, none that were in the original books… okay, this is stretching on and on and on…..

**_A/N- Okay, so I woke up with this amazing idea in my head and have decided that I will indeed write it. HOWEVER, I if I get no reviews I will NOT be writing more on it. I really like this idea, but I want to know what YOU guys think. So PLEASE read. (oh, and as a side note, this one DOES have EPOV!! YAY!!) Oh, and, just as another little note, I do know that the language is off. On any normal occasion I would have made it at least a little more authentic, but just deal with it okay? I'm to stressed to go back and rewrite it now._**

**EPOV**

**1918**

I could scarcely hold my eyes open; I hardly move at all unless it was caused by my chest giving another round of heaving coughs. I fought off the blackness, turning my eyes to my mother. Her head was lolling moments before she coughed, her entire body shaking and trembling. She was so pale, so dead-looking. As my eyes rolled back, and I was forced back into one of my own fits of coughing, I heard whispers as the door opened. It took me a few minutes to get over the coughs and look up at who had entered. The drawn, handsome face looked paler than normal as he met my eyes. I couldn't speak as the constant pound in my head grew suddenly worse. Moments later, another round of coughs carried more acid from my stomach. My mind turned black before the last of them had even escaped my throat.

The soft touch was cool on my cheek, a reminder of something other than this hell. My lungs ached as I tried to breathe, causing a fit of coughs that pulled the metallic taste of blood into my mouth again.

"Dr. Carlisle!" called a sweet, beautiful voice, sounding horrified and worried. "Please!"

"Get a rag." That voice was more familiar. My eyes parted as much as they could, allowing me a peek at my doctor who was looking up, following something with his eyes. When he spoke again, his lips seemed to move separated from his voice. "I need you to try to stay calm and clean him as best you can. Give him some water and just try to comfort him. Can you do that?"

"Yes, doctor," replied the voice I had woken to. "But how much longer does he have?"

"The pneumonia has set in" was all Carlisle said as he walked away. I heard a door close moments before the same cool feeling touched my skin again. I turned my eyes, hardly able to focus enough to let my head turn into the hand on my cheek. An angel stood above me. A pair of beautiful brown eyes that matched the honey brown framing her head shown from her saintly face. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and yet this stunning angel had tears in her eyes. I wanted to smile, at the very least, to try to comfort her, but I could do little more than stare. She gave me a watery smile and leaned down, the bun on her head shifting a little.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Clara," she said, and I felt the hand leave my face. She lifted a rag from beside her and put it to my mouth, gently wiping. When she pulled it away, it was more red than white. Her smile faltered a little, but was back in place after she put the rag down, assumedly in the same place that she had picked it up from. She touched my cheek again. "Would you like some water?"

I managed to nod a little, trying not to look away from her - even as my eyes attempted to close themselves. Coughs shattered my throat, and my body jumped up. I felt an arm around my back that helped sit me up. The all too familiar tang was in my mouth again and made me shiver. The sound of my coughs still echoed around the room as my chest heaved again and again. My chest shook in strain and I felt the arms tighten around me and pull me against her. "Just get it out."

The fit lasted _forever_, my throat and lungs begging for it to stop. When it finally did, my heart was pounding in my head, mixing with the fluttering sound in Clara's chest just below my ear. My breathing was too deep, and my lungs continued to scream for freedom. I felt the low whimpering vibrate in my throat, and I hated it; it made me sound weak. But her hand came back to my face as she shushed me quietly. "It's okay. It will all stop hurting eventually. You'll be able to breathe again."

I relaxed a little, focusing on the voice that filled my head. I knew she was wrong - I knew that it wasn't - but it didn't matter. Maybe, if she believed it… "Thank -" the word choked in my throat. I tried again, succeeding this time. "Thank you."

She released me and helped me lie back down on the bed. Once I relaxed into the mattress, I looked into her face and saw stray tears on her cheeks. She wiped at them quickly before picking up the bloody cloth and running it around my mouth again. I watched her intently, wondering about her. I had always been rather perceptive, and this helped me determine most things about many people, but there was little else that I could figure out.

A few minutes passed while she used a damp cloth to clean my face. Then she set the cloth down. "Okay, Edward, want to drink some water for me?"

For you? Anything. I almost wanted to laugh at that random thought. It had been too long since there had been a beautiful woman in my presence. After a second I gave her a nod and managed to choke out a 'yes'. She sat beside me on the bed, sliding her arms around me and pulling. I helped as much as possible as she struggled, lifting my arm around her neck for leverage, but it still took some time to have me sitting, propped against her side. She lifted a cup to my lips, tilting it enough for a fair flow to enter my mouth. I struggled to swallow and managed to choke it down. It was amazingly soothing. She lifted the cup to me again, letting me take a little more. Then, as if knowing it was enough, she set the cup down completely and picked the wet cloth back up. I flinched when it touched my forehead but didn't pull away. She began to hum as she mopped at my face, a quiet lullaby that helped me relax against her even more, listening to the sound in her chest. She held me like that for a while, her voice lulling me into a calm state somewhere between sleep and life.

It was a nearby cough that pulled me out of my stupor and woke me up. The humming stopped as did all other movement as Clara looked at the bed not far from my own. I turned and watched my mother choke back on her coughs, trying to keep pain the away. I wanted to go and hold her but still didn't have the strength. I struggled to speak again. It took me a minute. "Can you help her?"

Without a word she lay me back down and walked to the bed. My head fell to the side, and I watched her feel my mother's face. Apparently, she didn't like what she felt because she hurried out of the room without a backwards glance. A few moments later she was back, my doctor in tow. They walked to my mother's bed, and Carlisle looked down at her, worry all over his face. "I want you to wheel Edwards bed out of here. Take him for a walk in the corridor for a while."

She nodded, turning to me and stepping forward. I tried to focus on her as she pulled my bed away form the wall and past other beds. I had seen the way everyone looked before, a vision that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I would see, even without looking, the hollow, empty eyes and blood stained chins. My eyes drifted shut as I tried to forget the image and did not open them again until I heard the doors close. I saw nothing but sterile white as Clara pulled me through the hall slowly. I could hear faraway screams echoing and stretching just to meet my ears. After a bit of time, she stopped and looked down at me. "Edward, I'm afraid that I can't take you outside tonight, but would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

My eyes turned to her face, picking up on her worry that made her beauty become even stronger. How long had it been since I had been outside? I could hardly remember anything before being placed in the hospital. "Yes."

She smiled, but I could tell it wasn't real. There was a lack of shine in her eyes that should have been there. Though I had never seen it, even I could tell. "Oh, good."

We started moving again, and I could hear that there was the same lullaby in the air. Clara didn't seem to realize that she was humming as she walked. Eventually my eyes closed, and I drifted off to her quite voice, a sweeter sound than any other.

--

The room was completely dark when I opened my eyes again. I looked over to my mother's bed and saw that she was struggling with herself in her sleep. I instinctively tried to get up, only managing to strain myself enough to bring on a fit of coughs. Moments later there was a hand on my back, rubbing gently as my lungs attempted to jump form my throat.

When it finally passed, I fell back, moaning, the taste of blood again in my mouth. Clara was by my side, staring down at me. I stared back, being sucked into her deep brown eyes, lost in the mysteries held behind them. "Edward, you need more sleep."

I just shook my head. I couldn't sleep anymore if I tried. She just sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, her face pale and sad as she looked down at me and laid her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes then, wanting nothing but the sensation of such soft, cool hands to stay on my cheek forever. I leaned my face in and she didn't pull away, just rubbing her thumb along my jaw and began to hum again. I loved this lullaby she kept singing and relaxed even more, just listening to it - to her.

After a while she moved her hand, probably assuming I was asleep, making my eyes pop open instantly. She was still staring down into my eyes when I began to cough. She again lifted me a little, helping me stay still by holding me against her. "It's okay, Edward. Just let it out. Don't try to hold it in. I know it hurts, but just try to relax and let it out. It can do nothing but help you now."

I did as she said, trying not to stop myself and just let the coughs come out. One of her hands began to run through my hair while the other rubbed my back again, trying to sooth me. It did a surprisingly amazing job, causing me to keep my eyes closed as I just tried to follow her instructions. When they stopped, she let me stay sitting up, still running her fingers through my hair.

I'm pretty sure I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye a little less than ten or so minutes later, not that my timing skills were as sharp as they had been. I turned a little to look and saw Carlisle walking toward us. "I could hear him coughing halfway across the hospital. Is he alright?'

"Better now. He was really fighting them before, but he's letting them come now." She said quietly, again running her fingers across my scalp, playing with my hair gently.

"He seems comfortable enough with you Clara," I opened my eyes again and saw he was looking at me now, his cheeks lifted a little as if he was trying to smile but couldn't quite get it out. "Why don't you take him on that walk now?"

"Are you sure? It's early."

"Of course I am. Just take the bed. Make sure he has an extra blanket though, its very important to keep him warm," his voice was strong, but his eyes were concerned as Clara lay me back in my bed, lifting the covers over me and tucking me in gently. "I wouldn't take him for any more than half an hour though."

"Yes, doctor."

He smiled down at me, a little wider this time. "You're a lucky one, Edward. Enjoy yourself, and take in some fresh air. If you need anything, be sure to let her know."

I nodded slowly, my eyes flicking to her as she grabbed onto the sidebar on the bed and began to pull me back out the double doors. She stopped at one point, opening a closet in the hall and grabbing two extra blankets, only one of which she placed over my body and tucked in. "Warm enough?"

I nodded again, mustering enough to let my lips twitch into something that I'm sure only vaguely resembled a smile. She smiled in return, and we continued down the hall, the only noise being a little click from her shoes and the squeak of the wheels on my bed. It only took another two or three minutes to finally make it to two wide doors which she backed us out of. "Oh, it's going to be a beautiful day. Look how blue the sky is. And not a cloud in sight - always a good sign."

I stared up at the very sky she was talking about. Yes, she was right, it was going to be an amazing day, even if the air was nippy. I nodded when she glanced at me, my eyes turning in my head to look at the trees we passed, and I felt my smile lighten as I heard the sweet song of a bird in one of them. "Yes."

She walked silently for about five minutes or so, the wheels turning over the sidewalk with no bumps. When she stopped, she sat down on a bench and looked up again, smiling as the sun touched her face. Her eyes flicked back to me. "Do you like being outside Edward?"

"Yes." My voice was getting stronger - that was for sure - but still held the terrible roughness.

She smiled before lying her head down on my bed, still looking up. "I do, too. Just sitting out in the sun, listening to the birds. Nature is one beauty that so few people notice now. All of the new factories just take from the rest."

I nodded, agreeing. I wanted to know what else she was thinking. What other thoughts went on in her mind? She didn't say anything though, just looked into the sky. I took a little breath, trying to find the strength. "Tell… me… more."

Her eyes flicked to mine, surprise on her face. "More about what?"

"You."

She smiled sweetly and reached up, touching my cheek gently. "I'm sure there is something more interesting you would like to hear about."

She didn't like talking about herself. "No."

"Okay… if that's what you want. I'm 18 and working under Carlisle instruction for the next few weeks, so I can get used to working in a hospital. He wants me to go to St. Matthew's Hospital, which isn't too far away. My mother died last year, but my father lives here - though I hardly see him. I'm living with my sister at the moment, but I spend most of my days here. I work at night, though most people think day is a time better suited for women. I disagree. There should be no specific times like that." Her eyes were still on mine, her warm gaze making me almost forget to listen to her.

"More." I said, tilting my head and looking directly at her. "Please."

"Umm… well, I have two brothers and one sister. I haven't seen my brothers for a while. They went to fight in the war, but my sister is amazing. She has a husband who also went to war and while he's gone, she's watching the house and working at a store with his father until he returns. She's 22 now and my best friend. If you could meet her, you'd see how great she is," she seemed to have been far away but pulled back in then, looking at me. "My favorite color is green. I love to cook. There really isn't much else to tell you."

I stared down into her eyes, lost in them and already missing the sound of her voice. What was it about this woman that was so absolutely amazing? Then I figured out what I really wanted to ask. "What… are you… thinking… right now?"

She rubbed her cheek against the bed. "Honestly, I'm wondering about you. What _you_ are like, but that will have to wait until you can talk a little more."

I smiled and nodded, knowing that I wanted to tell her anything she wanted to know, not to mention ask her even more questions. I looked back up at the sky, still managing to hold the smile on my face. A few minutes later, when I looked back at Clara, I saw that she had her eyes closed, her head rested on her arm as she relaxed with the sun on her. I hadn't noticed until then that she was humming again, the sweet melody whispered softly from her throat.

I just watched her as she lay there, not sleeping but nearly. She didn't move for another fifteen minutes or so.

"Clara?" I heard somebody say from beside me. I looked up, finding Carlisle standing there. "Are you okay?"

She sat up quickly, looking at him. "Fine."

"I think its time for you to go home, dear. It's been a long night, and you need some sleep." His fatherly tone made me smile. He was much too young to be able to do that. "I'll bring Edward back to his room for you. Okay?"

"Yes, doctor," she said, looking at me. "Edward, you need more sleep, too. I'll be back tonight."

I nodded, smiling as best I could. I didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to have to wait to see her again. But she did. She laid a single hand on my cheek before turning and walking away. I then looked back at Carlisle who was looking down at me. "Hello."

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine," I lied quietly, not exactly sure how to put how I really was.

"She's something, isn't she? A heart of gold."

I nodded, feeling my lips twitch again. She certainly was something. And beautiful on top of it. I glanced back in the direction she had been walking but found she was already back in the building. I closed my eyes, relaxing into my pillow before looking back at the sky. It had turned from its light blue that had been when we had come out, to a deeper blue, reminding me more of water than the sky.

"She is taking such good care of you, too. I'm afraid that most of the nurses have been busy and neglectful of some patients, you and your mother included, but with Clara here things are beginning to change."

I nodded again and felt the bed begin to wheel back down the path. I watched the sky as we moved, not really sure what else to do. It wasn't that I felt uncomfortable around Dr. Carlisle. It was simply that I didn't feel nearly as good around him as I have found that I do around Clara. A concept that - though I didn't mind it - was rather odd. I had just laid eyes on the girl yesterday. Not to mention the fact that I knew, as did she, that I was dying. No matter what she said, there was no real end.

--

"Edward. I need you to drink some water for me. You're getting dehydrated," said the voice in my head, a dream that woke me. It was little more than a whisper on the edge of my mind, but it pulled me there all the same, wanting to again look on the beauty whose voice I could so clearly hear.

"Clara." I whispered, trying to find her in the dark but unable to see.

"What is it Edward? Are you okay? Does something hurt?" Panic riddled her voice.

That shocked me, and I opened my eyes, realizing that I had been asleep. She was standing over me, looking down with concern. "No."

She tilted her head to the side, a question written across her face, but she let it go. "Okay. Do you think you can drink some water?"

"Yes." I was actually extremely thirsty.

She walked and sat down next me, lifting me up with only a bit of a struggle. When I was again by her side, tucked against her tiny frame, she grabbed a cup off of a side table and put it to my lips. The water tasted and felt amazing, and I gulped rather greedily, not sure of the last time anything had felt so good. She pulled away before I had taken in half the contents, letting me to breath a little and let the water settle down. Then she offered again, and I sipped, more slowly. When I was done with it, she set it back down and had me lie back down.

"I'm glad to see that you slept," she said, leaning forward and feeling my face. Her face twitched a little, but I couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." And it wasn't a complete lie. Now that she was here again, I really was feeling considerably better. That made me stop again. I really need to stop thinking like that. It wouldn't end well for either of us. But there was no ignoring the fact that I felt a very special connection with Clara, something that I neither recognized nor regretted. Did she feel it too? "How are you?"

She smiled. "Well your voice just keeps getting better and better. I'm fine. Got some sleep, as well."

"I'm glad." She had a freshened look to her, not the tired, drawn look that had been there earlier. Her hair was sleeked back into a tight bun under her cap and the bruises under her eyes were not nearly as dark.

"You said you're feeling better. Are you hungry?"

"No." I said, shrugging. I really wasn't and hadn't been.

She nodded. "Okay." Then she looked over at my mother and stood. I saw her sit next to her, touching her face gently. The woman stirred, looking up with blank eyes at Clara. "Hello, ma'am. Would you like some water?"

My mother coughed a little and shook her head, letting her head fall to the side and looking at me. "Edward."

"Mom," I said, quietly, not sure how to respond. Even in this sick, pale state she was a beautiful woman.

"You have to fight, Edward. You have to fight." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it.

"I will, Mom."

She erupted with coughs again, her eyes closing tightly while her chest bounced up. I watched Clara lift her, much like she did me, and hold her, grimacing with every cough as she rubbed my mother's back. When she laid her back down, I saw there was blood pouring out of the corners of my mom's mouth. Clara grabbed a towel tucked in her apron and wiped it gently, her eyes sad. My mother didn't open her eyes again, just fell back into a fitful sleep.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I watched her, the blood turning the rag a deep red. My mother was worse than even I was, and she was suffering. She was… dying. A single tear fell as I stared at her, wanting to walk over and hold her, wanting to comfort her. Clara stood, placing the towel back in her apron. She looked at me before walking over and taking my hand. I squeezed it, not looking at her, only mother.

"Dr. Carlisle has assigned me to attend only to you and your mother tonight. Is there anything I can get you or her?"

I looked at her then. Her eyes were glassy as she looked down at me. "Just stay."

She nodded, lifting my hand into her lap and tracing my veins. I watched her fingers and relaxed as she began to hum again. We didn't move for what felt like hours as she continuously sang her beautiful lullaby under her breath and closed her eyes, holding my hand tightly. I watched her for a while, wanting nothing but to live forever looking at her, but I eventually closed my eyes and relaxed into my pillow, strangely tired again.

--

Waking from my sleep this time was not as pleasant as the last. I didn't wake to Clara's touch or her sweet voice but instead to the tearing of my chest as blood and mucus choked me, making me cough like I never had before. I forced myself to sit up, hardly having the strength but managing nonetheless. I felt as her arms went around me, but barely. It was like my entire body was numb to everything except the pain.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled out, hardly heard over my coughs and gags as the liquid came up from my lungs and stuck in my throat. Her arms tightened around me and I felt her knees as she crawled into the bed, trying to keep my shaking down. "Carlisle!"

"Hold him!"

"I can't!" She sounded like she was crying. "He's shaking too much. Hurry!"

Then I felt the needle in my side, just under my rib and my lungs relaxed, letting me fall back against Clara who was behind me, her arms still wrapped tight. I was trembling, my entire body screaming in pain. Every muscle taught and pulsing. I could hear my heart in my ears.

"Stay with him, Clara. Watch him closely. Just keep him comfortable and secure. If he starts coughing again, I want you take this and do exactly what I just did. Okay?" She didn't answer. "Clara, I know it's hard. But you need to do what I ask. It's very important."

"Okay," she said, her voice trembling. "Okay."

I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He was staring at Clara over my shoulder, a sad look on his face. His voice gentled. "I know how hard it is to watch, but you're strong. You can handle this. Just keep him held tight, and if he starts to have trouble breathing, sit him up completely."

"Okay," she said again, sounding far away in her teary voice. I felt as her legs stretched beside mine, her knees unfolding. Then she leaned back against her chest, running her fingers through my hair. I could feel her shaking still and the way her heart was fluttering like it was trying to beat twice as fast as it was.

Eventually that calmed, and she just held me tight and close, stroking my hair and face. She had the lightest touch, the softest hands. I know that hours passed this time as I listened to her heartbeat. Finally I spoke, unable to hold it in. "I need you."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, leaning her head down and laying it on top of mine.

"Nothing. I just need you." I said again, not sure how else to put it. It was completely true. I needed nothing but her, to hold her and listen to her. I don't know why I felt so amazingly connected to her, so completely in love with her, but I knew it was true. And I had to tell her now. I was dying, and I didn't know how long it would be.

She was quiet for a long time and just held me to her a little tighter. When she spoke, I could tell that she was crying. "I know what you mean, Edward. I need you, too. I knew it when I first saw you."

I nodded against her before relaxing again and falling asleep, unable to keep myself awake anymore.

--

I woke with a soft heartbeat in my ear and a pair of arms wrapped around my body. Clara. I looked up a little, moving as well as I could. She was fast asleep, her head leaning against the wall, sleeping peacefully. I watched her for a long time, then I heard the door open and looked to see Carlisle walking toward us.

He smiled at me before touching Clara's arm, shaking it gently. "Clara. You're shift is over. You need to go home."

She stirred under me, her arm tightening again. "No. I'm staying here for now. I'm fine. I don't expect to be paid, of course. Just… let me stay."

He leaned forward and looked down at me, looking down into my eyes. My vision blurred the closer he got, as if my eyes were slowly being covered by a fog covered glass. "Edward, are you okay?"

I tried to speak and found my voice wouldn't work. Then I felt it, a lump in my throat that was slowly rising and making breathing difficult. A cold hand touched my forehead.

"Clara. Go home. Now." Carlisle said forcefully. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision as I looked up at her.

"Carlisle, I really would rather-"

"Now, Clara. This is important. I need you to leave." There was such strain in Carlisle's voice that she unwrapped her arms almost instantly, and I felt the hand, her soft fingers on my forehead, before she began to shake under me. Carlisle lifted me off of her. "Go."

I could here her sharp intake when she got up. I followed the blurred vision of her as she stood up next to me. "Just… one minute. Please. Give me one minute with him."

"I'll be back."

"Thank you Carlisle," she said moments before I heard a door close. I watched her lean in closer, her face only an inch from mine. "Edward, you know what's happening. I don't want you to be afraid; you'll be fine. I… I love you Edward. I know that I have hardly met you, but I feel it like nothing before. I really do. Just know that, and hold on as long as you can. Carlisle is going to help you as much as he can." She was sobbing now, and I felt my eyes water as well, blurring my vision further. "I love you."

I tired to say it back. I tried to tell her that I loved her, too. But only my jaw worked. I could really hardly breath now, the lump carrying further up and seeming to get larger. Then I knew how to tell her. In a broken sound I managed to piece together the beginning of the lullaby she had been singing to me.

"I know, Edward. I know," she whispered, her lips touching my forehead. I heard another sob.

"Okay, Clara. It will be easier if you just leave now. I… I don't want you to come back for a few days. I'll send word of… how it turns out."

She didn't speak as she backed away from the bed, and I heard the door close just as another sob escaped her throat.

"Edward, can you see?"

I shook my head, turning towards him and looking at a blurry outline of a man.

"Do you feel this?"

Feel what? Was he doing something? I just shook my head again.

He leaned in. "Do you want me to save you?"

I nodded slowly. What other answer could I give? To have him save me so I could see Clara again. So I could _tell_ her. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to hold her while she cried rather than being the reason for it. Nothing more I wanted than to talk to her in more than broken speech.

He must have read my mind. "No Edward. If I save you, you will not be able to see Clara again. You will not be able to see anyone. But it's what your mother wants. Do you want me to save you?"

My mind went black before I had a chance to answer.


	2. Sighting

Sorry but I could only dream of being the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer

**Sorry but I could only dream of being the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Don't be too disappointed about it though; I'm dismayed enough for all of us combined. All in all, these are not my characters and I can't take credit for them. Tear **

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter a basic summery of what happened between 1918 and now, but I figured it would be rather boring and mopey… so I'll just work all of that into the rest of the story, not quite like the flashbacks in my other story, but more as just random thoughts. Anyone have a problem with that? Good. **

**--**

**EPOV- Present day **

I touched a key on the piano gently, playing that first note but ignoring the urge to play the rest. We would have to leave soon, and the last thing I needed was to be pulled into the music again. I closed my eyes and listened to the sweet hum that I could still hear in my head, the beautiful voice that still lingered just out of reach on my subconscious. I could almost reach out and touch her face, though I didn't remember exactly what she looked like. The change had wiped most of my past away; the only thing that remained with amazing clarity was that song, that voice.

"Edward? Are you ready?" Alice asked, walking into the room and looking at me as I sat in front of my piano, my finger still touching the key.

"Yes."

She was by my side less than a second later, looking at me with curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I looked up into her eyes, my hand pulling away from its favorite place and falling into my lap. "Where is everyone else?"

"Already in the car. Come on!" she sang, laughing as she took off toward the garage. I followed obediently, grabbing my keys off the table before running to the car. I was sad to see that she hadn't been kidding; everyone was already there. I climbed in and started my Volvo, taking a deep breath as I pulled out.

Alice, sitting next to me, was staring out the window, and I could hear her wondering if everything was going to go as well as they were supposed to today. I vaguely wondered what 'things' she was referring to, but decided that I would find out eventually, no need to further invade her privacy. My eyes traced the road, hardly absorbing the images as I tried to get myself to get my mind out of the past.

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked from the backseat, her eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine," I said again, pulling my eyes away. If I didn't stop thinking about her soon I was going to get too distracted. As it was, I had no reason to think about her other than to torture myself. She had been gone for decades. I had searched for her for a long time after Carlisle had changed me. It was in the forties that I had finally found a record. She had died of the influenza five years after I supposedly had. There was no way I would ever have her back; there was no way that I would be able to ever feel her or see her or listen to her sing to me again. I closed my eyes for a minute, clearing my mind and focusing on nothing but the road. I could vaguely hear a little hiss just outside of my own thoughts - the minds of the others - but ignored it. They already thought that I lived in their thoughts. There was no reason to prove them right.

We arrived at that school, and I saw that we were earlier than normal. Only a few cars were parked, one of which was a decrepit looking truck that I didn't recognize. That wasn't a surprise. There was little that I noticed now. A parked near the front and shut off the engine. The others got out quickly, no one saying anything, though there minds were quite busy, switching from math to science to graduation. I heard Emmett wondering exactly when it would be best to make Rosalie his fiancé again.

"Edward, are you sure your okay? You're more distant than normal today," Alice said. I looked down at her, her eyes wide as she met mine. There was a little tilt to her lips that I hardly ever saw. I reached out to her mind only to find that she was extremely focused on Spanish.

"I'm fine, Alice. Really." My voice was as light as normal, giving her no reason to not believe me. "Just thinking about going hunting tonight."

"Okay." She obviously didn't believe me, but with nothing to call me on, she just walked away. I closed my door and pocketed my keys. The building was practically empty, the halls echoing my footsteps as I went to my locker for my books. By the time I reached it, I could hear people beginning to fill in the emptiness. There was a buzz to everyone's thoughts. Something about one Isabella Swan. Not recognizing the name, I blocked out their thoughts and just went to my class to wait for school to begin. At least that would distract me.

The bell rang nearly twenty minutes later, and people poured into the classroom, sitting on the opposite side as me. I had to smile a little at that. They could feel that there was something not quite right about me. If only they knew. Of course, they had no way to know that I wasn't going to be much of a threat.

Mr. Varner walked in, looking around and scribbling in his book before starting his lecture about some useless advanced trigonometry function. Sadly, I did know it was useless, no matter what he told the class. I had lived for ninety years and had yet to have a good use for it other than to waste time when I had nothing better to do. But I listened closely, taking unneeded notes to keep my mind at strict attention.

The bell rang and I moved on to my Politics, again taking close notes for about half of it. Then I let my mind wander, needing to find a way to distract myself without being so unbelievably. I listened to everybody, a lot of them only thinking one name; Isabella Swan. Who was this girl that was causing such a buzz. I vaguely recognized the name, but I couldn't place it. I saw a few images of her from a government class. Most of the guys staring at her were really checking her out, but it was mostly just little glimpses of her. She seemed cute in a little girl way, always hiding behind her hair so I couldn't get a good view of her. Not that it mattered; I was just wasting time.

The bell rang again, then again, and finally the one that released us for lunch. Now the entire school was buzzing. No longer was it just the ones in her class. I shook my head as I got into line, waiting to collect my food. I blocked it all out as I piled food onto my tray and went back to my table. Alice and Jasper were already there. "Edward."

"Jasper." I said, nodding back at him. "Alice."

"Look at her. She's beautiful." I heard clearly in my head. It was Eric Yorkie. I knew whom he was thinking about of course. The same one he had been focused on all day, since his English class first thing this morning. I let my mind sweep across the crowd, searching for this Isabella's mind, just as I had been all day. It was strange not being able to find it.

I caught another thought then - "If Mike looks at her like that one more time…" - and I saw Isabella Swan with her brown eyes and hair as she sat down, a blush on her cheeks. Jessica's view was a little distorted, making her face a little warped and blurry - probably because of jealousy - but what did it matter? I searched a little at that table, trying to pick up on her mind without having to look up at her, but I just couldn't seem to find her. I went back to Jessica's head, a little aggravated, as I tried to find her exact position. "The Cullen's. Bella is staring at the Cullen's. Of course, who else would she be looking at?"

It made my head spin around quickly without command, my eyes landing on Jessica before flicking to the girl beside her. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. That hum sounded in my head as she swiftly looked away at the same time I did. I took a deep breath. I had been seeing things. I know I had been seeing things. I let the breath out slowly, neutralizing my face as I tried to push away the lullaby. I glanced over again without making it obvious to anyone and the word was whispered from my lips before I could even think about it. "Clara."

--BPOV--

His eyes had turned to me, and I had the oddest feeling that he knew what I had asked. As if he had heard, which, of course, was impossible considering their position on the opposite side of the room. No, he couldn't have heard me. When his dark eyes locked with mine, I dropped my head almost instantly, but I could see an odd look as he did the same, only quicker. My face went red instantly, embarrassment flooding my system.

The girl next to me laughed a little nervously, as if she too was embarrassment. She explained to me that they were Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, though she didn't indicate which was which. I glanced up from under my eyelashes and saw that the one that had caught me staring was saying something to the others though they neither appeared to be listening or did his lips seem to be moving very much. She went on to explain that they were the children of one Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"They are… very nice-looking." I muttered, still looking at them from under my eyelashes, afraid of being caught again.

Jessica agreed with a giggle, a wistful look on her face. Then she told me that, though they all lived together, they were all together. Well, all but Edward. I had to admit that it was rather odd, but I didn't like the way she said it, as if it made them mutants. Trying to keep myself from pointing this out I asked a little more about them, which were the Cullen's to be more exact, and pointed out that none of them looked at all alike.

"They aren't." she said simply. "They are all adopted. Well, the blondes are, they are the Hales'. Twins. They're foster children." I nodded, only half listening while I continued to stare at the table. Then something she said caught my attention. The Hale's were 18 and had been taken in by Mrs. Cullen when they were eight or something. She was their aunt and couldn't have kids of her own. It made me soften toward the woman already, but the way that Jessica said it, you would think it was a sin.

I thought over the years I had visited here. I didn't remember them. I wouldn't have been able to miss people that looked like that. When I pointed that out, Jessica nodded and told me that they had just moved here two years ago, which explained it perfectly.

I continued to examine them when the one that had looked up before looked over again with a masked face, but an odd look in his eyes - maybe curiosity? I looked away swiftly again. I took a little breath. "Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

"That's Edward." I had the urge to repeat it, just to hear it from my own lips. I shook my head, listening to her again. "But he doesn't date." The tone in her voice let me in on the fact that she had clearly been turned down. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling or asking any questions.

I just nodded and looked out at him again to see he was turned away again, but there was a clearly frustrated look that was evident on his profile. He glanced at one of the girls at the table (maybe Alice? She didn't seem nearly as much a Rosalie as the tall, blonde beauty sitting beside her) before they all rose and walked out of the cafeteria with a grace that was unnerving. From the pixie to the giant, brawny Emmett (which I only figured out after deduction) they walked in languid, dance-like movements.

--EPOV--

The others looked at me quickly after the word left my lips. They didn't know the meaning of it, of course, which served as my only solace in the situation. Alice was the only one with the nerve to speak. "What did you say Edward?"

"Nothing," I said, looking down at my uneaten food. The others looked away from me as if that was what made me uncomfortable. Deciding to let them in, so I wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of lying to my family, I told them, "I can't read her."

Without looking away from the spot on the table, Alice asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can't hear anything. At all. It's not like she's not thinking anything, I just can't break in."

"Who?"

"The new girl Isabella Swan." I said, again glancing back just in time to see her looking back at me again. I turned to Jessica's thoughts again, having no other preferable method of deciding what she was thinking. "Oh, she's asking about Edward. I wonder what he would do if I asked him out again? He keeps looking at her though. Does he like her or something? No, that couldn't be it. He doesn't date anyone. Yet." She spoke for a minute, basically putting her thoughts into words.

I turned back to my family, meeting Alice's eyes. "Maybe there's a reason for that, Edward."

My throat tightened as I looked at her. What did she know? Her thoughts were again focused at an extreme level on her choice of clothing for the next day. Why did she keep blocking me out? I just sighed and, with the rest of my family, rose from the table and left the hall. The entire time I had to all but close my eyes, so I didn't look back at the Bella Swan that reminded me so much of Clara it was shocking.

--BPOV--

A girl named Angela had the next class, Biology II, with me and walked by my side. We were silent, and I let my mind wander over lunch. There was no denying that Edward and the rest of his family were completely gorgeous - almost unearthly so. And the way the others in the room seemed to stay away… like they were outsiders. But that couldn't be. With looks like that they could run the school. And why had Edward looked so… odd when he looked at me, like I wasn't giving him something that he wanted. I felt my stomach tighten a little as I looked at the room. I had already had a teacher force me to introduce myself to the class. Would this Mr. Banner do that?

I walked in with Angela who hurried to a lab table that already had someone sitting at it. Obviously she already had a lab partner. Actually, I noticed as I started up the aisle, that all the tables appeared to be full with the exception of one that was next to the center aisle, a copper-ish, messy head. The only open seat beside him.

My eyes stayed on his back as I walked up the aisle just a little quicker to introduce myself to the teacher and have the slip I had been given that morning signed. I was just a few steps behind him when the door opened again and a gust of wind swept past me.

His back went completely rigid. He turned to me, his eyes locking with mine. At first his features were extremely… soft - like he had been thinking an extremely warm thought only moments before. But his eyes peeled soon enough and he hardened, his lips setting into a deep frown and his every ounce of muscle of his body tightened. The real thing that caught me though, making me freeze, was his eyes which were an unfathomable black. My head flew around, looking forward again just as my foot came in contact with a book in the aisle, causing me to trip and nearly fall.

--EPOV--

How could anyone look that much like her? I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe as I sat down in my chair, the first person in the room. How did I even recognize her? Just this morning I had thought about my inability to recall her image. But, the minute my eyes had landed on this girl, on this Bella, I could remember her face with perfect clarity. I could see the soft curve of her cheek, the deep brown of her eyes, the tight bun in her hair the day that she had said goodbye. And this Bella…

I shook my head, forcing myself to wake up as people began to walk into the classroom. I was just glad I wouldn't have to see her until tomorrow. 24 hours to talk to Carlisle, ask him for help, for answers. I took a deep breath and watched as Mr. Banner checked off names as they walked in. He had just set down his notebook when yet another gust of wind swept past me. I froze at the scent it carried on it. So… beautiful. So mouthwatering and amazing and divine. A smell of blood like nothing before.

I turned to look at her, my eyes locking with hers, my Clara. No! No, she's not Clara! The smell wafted across my nose again, making me breath deeply as she froze, her gaze locked with mine. Her eyes held… fear. She looked positively terrified as she pulled away from my look. Oh dear god. What had I done? I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from breathing, to stop my limbs from tightening as if I was about to attack her.

After a second the chair next to me was pulled back. Of course she had to sit next to me, this temptress in blood and body. That made me shake myself awake. I was stronger than this. I would not fall because of one person. I would not disappoint my family like that, and I would not hurt her like that. I turned away from her slowly, trying to get away from her amazing scent. After a minute the smell wafted over again, a mixture of her and strawberries, and I saw that she had let her hair fall forward like drape between us.

My fist on my leg tightened and I could feel my nails digging into my palm as I watched the teacher and tried not to stare at her. My posture was stiff, and I tried not to move too much as I focused on not leaning over and whispering to her. Every minute or so I had to look away again, finding myself staring at her. She was writing in her notebook, taking notes on the lecture it seemed, and all I could do was remember the warmth and softness of the hands on my face while I had been sick.

When the bell finally rang, I was out of the door faster than I should have been. In the open air I took deep breaths, trying to forget that absolutely amazing smell and the urge to walk back in to beckon her to follow me. It was the hardest thing I had yet to do.

The rest of the day was a blur of listening to people's comments, thoughts, and whispers about Bella Swan. I didn't know if it was more amusing or irritating. It was the oddest thing, a small comment from any male in the student body population about her made me want to punch them. The jealousy was totally uncalled for. By the end of the day there was only one thing I could do; I had to get out of Biology.

The minute the bell rang, I went to the office. The woman behind the desk saw me and smiled, before standing up. "Hi, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"I need to get out of Biology II for Sixth hour. It's extremely important," I said, trying to keep my voice low and panic free. If this didn't work, there was only one other solution.

"What's your reason?" she asked, looking up with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid it's extremely personal. I really don't think I can talk about it. Can I please just switch it? Any other hour is fine."

She went back to her computer and typed in some things quickly. Her eyebrows were still pulled together as she shook her head. There was a little sound behind me, like a foot falling, but I was too focused on the woman to really care. I had to get this change. She shook her head again and stood up. "I'm sorry. There is no class for you to switch to. And the schedules are set."

"Please. It's extremely important. I can take any other class."

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I just can't."

The door opened behind me, and a cold gust of wind swept over me, pulling with it the same beautiful smell that had intoxicated me only a little while ago. I froze, the smell suddenly filling the room and enticing me again. I whipped my head around, looking at the girl while I again tried to stop breathing, but finding it impossible not to smell it. She was staring at me meekly, as if apologizing. I again wanted to smack myself; why did I keep scaring her like that? I could only imagine the look on my face. I turned back to the woman. "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help."

I again kept my eyes glued forward as I hurried out of the room that was much too small for such an enticing person. When the door was closed behind me I walked a little, glad that I had told Alice to take the car. I really needed a good walk right now. After a minute of walking I was by the cafeteria. I stopped and threw my back gently against the wall, making the wall make an odd crumbling sound as it shook a little. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. How long could I take this? I had only just seen this girl a few hours ago and I was already going out of my mind. I had to get out of here. I had to talk to Carlisle and then get out of Forks.

I sat there, taking deep, unneeded breaths as I tried to focus enough to start to walk again. Before I had finally decided that five minutes was more than enough time, I saw Bella again. She had come out of the office, her face down as she walked toward the old truck I had seen earlier. He face was the cross between anger and sadness. Did I do that? Had I upset her so much? No, it mustn't have been me. She didn't know me. My eyes followed her as she got into the truck. Through the windshield I saw her staring blankly out at the wall in front of her. I tried to again to find her voice, her mind, but I still couldn't. I stared at her hard as she sat there, first just searching, then finding myself just looking at her. The same shape in the eyes, like almonds. The same soft turn of her cheek, even with such a sad look. And that soft hair, falling across her shoulders. She could have been Clara's twin.

Eventually she started her truck, the loud noise making me jump out of my thoughts. When she was again out of my sight, I searched for a moment for anyone watching, then took off the woods, running as hard as I possibly could. It was invigorating and amazing. It hardly took anytime to reach the hospital.

I walked up the receptionist and smiled kindly. "Is Dr. Cullen busy?"

She looked up, recognizing me. "No, Edward. He's in his office. Go on up. I'll let him know you're here."

I nodded and went to the elevator. It seemed to take more time to get up to the fifth floor than for me to get to the hospital. It probably did, actually. I knocked on his door gently.

"Come in, Edward." I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me before turning back and leaning on it. Carlisle studied my face closely. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, walking to the chair in front of the desk.

"You wouldn't have come to me if that was true," he pointed out in typical Carlisle fashion. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. Its just… going to sound crazy." I took a deep breath. "You remember Clara. Probably better than I do too." I waited for his nod, which came slowly, as if he knew what pain it caused me. "Well, I saw her today."

His eyebrows went up at my statement. "Edward, you know that she's been-"

"Of course I do. But a girl started at my school today and I swear to you, she's a twin. The same hair color and porcelain skin, the same eyes and cheeks."

"I didn't think you could remember what Clara looked liked."

"I couldn't! This morning I was thinking about it. I really couldn't remember at all. But when I saw Bella… I can't even explain it. It pulled everything back out. It's her to look at. I mean, I know that it isn't really Clara, but, at the same, I can't believe it. And her scent." I shook my head helplessly. "I don't know what to do."

"Edward, only you know what you need to do." Carlisle said gently, reaching out and touching my hand. "And I trust you."

I sighed and nodded. Then I met his eyes. "How is it possible that she looks so much like her?"

"It's possible that she's a great-great-granddaughter. I mean, it's not unheard of for someone to look so similar to an ancestor."

I felt a twinge of jealousy suddenly. I knew that Clara had gotten married, but just the idea of her having a child with someone else… "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Edward, I know that it's hard, probably worse than anything else you've had to face yet, but you can get through this. I know how much you felt for Clara, even after that miniscule amount of time, and I know how she felt about you. I was the one who had to tell her that you were dead. I believe that you two held a bond like nothing I had ever seen. But you need to remember that this Bella is not Clara. No matter how much they look alike, they are not the same person."

I nodded, not looking at him. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Okay. Go home quickly, no one is there yet. I'll let them know as little about what is going on as I possibly can. Just keep in contact. And remember, you always have a place in our house, no matter how long you feel you must be gone."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said before I left the room without a second thought.


End file.
